cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twinkleblue/January 2012 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Twinkleblue ---- Crops - fixes and chart coding Would like to put a hidden Comment in the''' Crops Chart''' to read: 'This chart *requires* a number to the 100ths place, if that category uses division, and *nothing* beyond it.' That was a major problem in fixing 3 of the categories, along with a lot of coin/goods, goods/coins '''being flipped. Took awhile to figure out, since it makes no mathematical sense to have to place any extra zeros beyond a decimal point. (Tried to add the Comment to the chart, but the code gets mangled and it becomes visible. Dunno if that's my coding, placing or a quirk of commenting in a sub-section of a page.) Anyways, I wouldn't want to have to sort that mess again! XD Obsiddia (talk) 23:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ...first post of 2012! woot! lol Yep, there's that gap because of the Cash crops, for some reason, but at least they're (otherwise) all in the right order now. Just fixed pineapple's goods/hour, but I think that's it. Did you add some coding to make it thinner and not require a pop-out box? Obsiddia (talk) 05:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Crop chart looks great now, and sorts perfectly. Have to watch if people not used to the chart try to edit it. (I had to correct the pineapple, because someone had edited it ''while ''I was fixing things.) You added all the Events involved? That must've taken a bit of time! Looks much better that way. I much prefer a pop-out anyway. ty for that. Obsiddia (talk) 21:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Winter Res Hi, i'll get starte4d on them as soon as things die down after the new year and such :) Tomorrow most likely. Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 23:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Twinkleblue. Thanks for your comment on my first edit on the Winter Event (2011) page. And here I got exciting because I thought something was missing! I love this wiki and will do more research before doing further edits. Akelley728 (Talk) 06:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC)AKelley728 Next Thing... Need to delete some recent comments under Skyscrapers and Beach Hotel. Obsiddia (talk) 03:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Aware of it and the comments have been deleted. Mousekat (talk) 03:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) French items Obsiddia (talk) 03:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) '''PS Sorry... these have pictures, are named in US file, but not coded in gamesettings yet. I wasn't aware that was possible. Will post this to both you and Mousekat, since I dunno who'll be online next. May do some of it myself, but I see a potential problem with the word 'Saint' in two of them. They may rename. bus_france_shopping_street = Rue Sainte-Catherine mun_france_theater = French Film Institute Deco_france_tower = Saint Francois Tower france_cottage_blu = Clouseau Cottage france_manor = Moliere Manor parisaptB = Fleur de Lys Apartments res_france_castle12 = Colbert Castle ???? lists 6 castles as Colbert. No listings for a castle in gamesettings. Have uploaded the pics other than the Castle, as it wasn't in the 'gamesettings' I have. Base Rent Problem "france_apartmentcointable"><.roll percent="85"><.coin amount="130" Yep. I did. Sorry. New content Lol you got to adding the goals right before I was. Can add other new content (materials for buildings, etc.) if you'd like some help with that. Mousekat (talk) 00:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes better to have it all on one page, since only the population amount allowed and payout changes. Will get to it. Mousekat (talk) 00:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) * Thanks for cleaning up my stuff just now. Hard to keep all of those sub-quests straight. I should have tried learning item pages on a smaller quest. :) ----Obsiddia (talk) 06:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Upgrade Page, new stuff... http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Businesses/Upgrades ...How would you suggest adding the 4 levelled Health Center to the 3 columned listing? No rush. --Obsiddia (talk) 21:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you want the other levels (1-3) of the remaining Resolutions Quest buildings posted? I had figured they were too large, but you resized them nicely. Hadn't seen that in awhile. Obsiddia (talk) 21:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Was looking at the Storage page and didn't see the Oil Rig. I don't see it for sale, so I dunno if it's meant to be part of that page... But, looking at the Oil Rig page, I noticed someone changed how you can get one.... I am unaware of any code that required what it says. Possible it was true? --Obsiddia (talk) 02:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Adding German items that have stats... "The Kleist Cottage is a 3x3 limited edition housing in CityVille." I copy and paste to get started on pages... Shouldn't we remove the 'a' (easiest) or change the 'housing' to 'house'? ...Otherwise it really says 'is a housing in Cityville'. --Obsiddia (talk) 05:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 24.4.66.132 seems to be making odd edits... assuming I'm reading the logs right. Will leave this note with Mousekat as well. Obsiddia (talk) 23:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi. I won't be too active anymore, so I gave Obsiddia admin rights to help you run the wiki. Good luck and have fun! :) Mousekat (talk) 05:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Need your help Hey Twinkleblue, I joined this wounderful wikia on January 5, 2012. And really started liking editing this wikia, so I've been doing so, but I've got a small doubt. When I started editing, I found that there were some pages that can be created but weren't, so I began creating pages, and I came across this problem,well, I first created the page Collectible, and then when I was linking itin other pages (Collections) I had to use Collectibles link, so I decided to redirect the latter one to the previous page and when I browsed through the help pages, I couldn't find how I can redirect a page to another, like Community buildings is redirected to Community Buildings (Note that the 'B' is in the lower case in the first one).So I request your help in redirecting pages, thanks! Thank You for the quick response! LikhithChitneni 18:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Obsolete help page Twinkleblue, I've got another one, select this ---> http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Moving_pages In this help page, the 'Step by Step' is obsolete, as we can no longer move a page by selecting the edit-drop down button when I intended to edit the thing it redirected me to a Help_Talk: page, so I thought it would be better if I let you know. Thank you. --LikhithChitneni 19:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay I've got your message and, okay! I use the PREVIEW button, but I've got the habbit of editing, reapeatedly to make it look just closer to perfect. And once again, okay. I'll try to avoid typos. Thaaank You. LikhithChitneni 19:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Red Envelope Store http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Envelope_Store Haven't done a ticket booth. Pasted the Sea Shell Stand code and made adjustments to items. Payout tables are currently hidden. I added the totals, rather than writing 5,5,5,5,5,etc. 'Scissors Chinese' should probably be renamed, but we already have a Scissors item, and I don't know the workaround for that yet. I don't have the # of items needed for each level, and no code for the Red Envelope being in the payout. (Code was removed from Sea Shells). Hopefully some of this page saves some time. Let me know if I need to change things. Looks like the item Inventory limit is 7 and they cost 5 cash otherwise. Lots of code... Obsiddia (talk) 03:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Think I'll let you take over on this building/quest. I didn't expect it to start tonight. whew. thanks! Obsiddia (talk) 06:31, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ....I don't know the correct number of items for part 2 and 3 of the RES. Please correct that for me. nite! Thanks for all the fixes on the RES. I'd started the page as a placeholder and the dang thing came out the same day... Didn't want an unfinished page so I was rushing to get it done. Won't be doing that again. Oh... so there's someone putting links in comments and even starting new (blank with a link) pages with requests that we use information from http://www.houba-houba.com ...Rules on that? -----Obsiddia (talk) 19:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) See http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Green_House ...Just collected from RES... I think the payouts I had hidden in the code for each of them were collect. A bunch of 5 coins. Please recheck that for me. Yep. That would be it. Didn't realize that the code meant a one time bonus as opposed to the payout for each level. ...Did they mention a bonus item for completing lvl 2 or 3? Some kind of flower? ...anyway... started''' New Leaf Greenhouse for you. Please fix it up and write the Quest part. lol. Hopefully I'm saving you time, and not just making it worse. --Obsiddia (talk) 20:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) SmartNPCs key="AnnouncementSmartNPCHolidayMission_title" original- Citizens Need Your Help!/original key="AnnouncementSmartNPCHolidayMission_text" original- Look for citizens wandering your town with marks above their heads and click on them to find out how you can lend a hand! This just started.... What would we name this page? There is no Mission Icon to go with it. Just text when you start. I'm sure most people don't know NPCs. "Citizens Need Your Help!" I spose? Posted the announcement pic that went with it. Where would I dig up how the quests end, or what the prize is, if any? The Zynga boards are down for reworking... yay. ----Obsiddia (talk) 02:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Similar sentences after "TimelineSamPast"... I thiink the tiny girl figure asking you to collect from various places is Sam. Found all the quotes from sam and jobs in en_US... Prize is that page I made for Frontier Sam. Let me know what to title the Quest page and I'll start on it. :) Obsiddia (talk) 02:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ...I think they skipped the Holiday stuff. All of it is Sam and the things she's seen as you built the city. Will start a page and then we can copy and paste/rename if needed... Got most of it done... Does Template:Goal only allow for 3 tasks? This one has 5. :/ I typed everything out, tho. ...Hard time finding the rewards for the minor tasks. string key="snm_timeline_sam_past_task_5_reward" ...Can't find any mention of it...they updated the files on me... 83126. Obsiddia (talk) 03:24, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Found rewards... programmers are not organized... New French stuff now in Build Menu... oddly they kept the name Saint Francois Tower... which they'll change in a week. :/ Obsiddia (talk) 04:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Looks great! Did you make the icons? I couldn't find them. Still can't. lol. ...Oh the french street originally used a saints name in the title. Saint Basil's Cathedral was changed. Even 'Claus Castle' ...which can remotely be traced to St Nicholaus. heh. Guess they'll still do Valentine's tho. Obsiddia (talk) 00:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Can't have people learning anything. ;) Next stuff... Amazing how quickly you put together quests. I was going to try the Jail one after I made the jail page, but looking thru all that text and figuring out what sentence goes where, and what I'm missing... Prolly need glasses or something, but it's not well organized. /rant lol Obsiddia (talk) 02:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ...Why do they put that picture of a baby pig in the folders? Found it again in the NPC dialogue symbols. Strange. Oh... Way to get a jump on the '''Venetian Palace. Didn't even notice that without pics to clue me in. Zynga boards back up. You got the Turkish flag in already. hehe. Oh. This is a new announcement from them: 'Added a timer to specific expansion quests. 24 Hour Timer if quest has not been started and a 96 hours timer to players at Bronze Level.' ...Not good if you need more than 24 hours to save up population/permits. Though at least the quests will disappear at some point. --Obsiddia (talk) 04:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Build '83578'... Close to 100 new pictures.... Obsiddia (talk) 04:31, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Posted all relevant ones I could find. Does not seem to be Glass Shop pics... ah, Glass Blowing Shop is now called Glass Shop... 64,000 and upgradable... Venetian shops are searchable in build menu atm. Too tired to bother tonight. fuuuuuu... The 2 glass shops are the same cept a bit in stats. arg. too confusing. Am going to work on the Chinese buildings/stuff, so we don't overlap. :) --Obsiddia (talk) 21:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Chinese done. Working on Venice upgrades... where do you find the value for ' 7 cash for +1 supply'? Obsiddia (talk) 22:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Venetian Rest. 2 and 3 also include the values for 'cost' as 700,000 and 950,000. Are those values if sold? ... Please check my numbers on helps for the two Venice busn. I was assuming it was from helper type="friend" max="10" actionValue='"4". '''Have to snow shovel a lot, now. Hopefully no more CV items get added this weekend! heh Obsiddia (talk) 23:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) '''Build 83723'.... 53 pics. Cruise Ship upgrades released. woot. lol Obsiddia (talk) 02:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) There were too many CAPped names in the Cruise Ship quest list in Gamesettings. So I named pics 1-6 of the icons as best I could. :/ May need to change them. Obsiddia (talk) 03:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Can't figure out cruise ship names. Looks like #2 may be 'Deluxe' and the other made little sense. Hope you know where ship names are! Posted the pics for you to rename if you like. Obsiddia (talk) 04:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ...Always used to complain the zynga didn't work (well, fix anything) on weekends... but they sure can dump stuff. -Break time. lol Hm. Guessed wrong then. I see 6 numbered (1-6) cruise ship icons, and there are only 4 I can see with goal"> at the end. Perhaps 5 and 6 are elsewhere... or leftovers? Obsiddia (talk) 05:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Cruise Ships cont. ...Can I Rename pictures rather than deleting them and posting them over? Can't seem to find a button/link for that. (Also didn't find that Passport Photos icon you found. Stuff's all over the place.) Did you rename my cruise ship Goal names? I hope you're not taking my guess-work as correct. ...Will work on customs_office = Customs Office, duty_free = Duty Free Shopping, vacation_house_rental = Vacation Rental. If all the code is in for them. Obsiddia (talk) 06:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Found the Rename. Used it on larger pics of the ships. (prolly have a cruise ship page at some point). Did the 3 buildings... tho they had prices on them, as well. Also I couldn't find a housing category for the Rental. Swear the Shop had the same stats as the French clothing place. They're doing as much copying and pasting as me, or I'm too tired. Prolly both. Obsiddia (talk) 07:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) german_mediumhouse is still the same name as my recently updated folder and file names... But pics now match the German Manor, released today. Odd. Wonder if that's a flaw in the MPRO. CV appears to have decided not to use the mediumhouse (no pics were made, but had stats) for the manor (which had pics but no stats). jsyk. lol. Anyway I think Germany is done. Obsiddia (talk) 03:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Venetian Palace If you hurry you can complete the Crops requirement for''' Zero Cash'. I assume it's a typo, but it works. Please fix up the '''Venetian Celebration' for me. Will look at your code afterward to see why the requirement words in the box don't align left. Seems to be automatic elsewhere. Also, once that's done, you could remove the requirements from Venetian Palace. Great place to store the code, though. :) And yeah, you'd think I could copy n paste without it messing up like that. :/ Obsiddia (talk) 21:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I did the''' Cruise Ship pages''' with the new stats. Can change whatever you like. I'm not good at asthetics when it comes to web design. The multiplier stat was taken from a picture on the Zynga board. http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/File:Venetian_Celebration_req.png ...Regardless of the coding, the requirements are listed like this in the game. I think it'd be more accurate to have to building requirements with the goal, since that's how players will see it. (placing the palace does not end the goal) Will leave it to you... going to watch the GB Packer game. :) Obsiddia (talk) 21:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Got it. :) Really odd that plopping down a building finishes a goal. Obsiddia (talk) 05:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) That's okay. I knew they wouldn't get far in the playoffs with such a lax secondary. Tho they actually lost because of dropped balls and fumbles... both a rarity. Was a fun season to watch. (My dad is from Green Bay, and he and my nephew even got a share of their stock for Christmas.) Obsiddia (talk) 00:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Build number is same as last night, when I checked an hour ago. I expect a lot of Chinese stuff tomorrow. (If they get today off.) Lunar New Year, etc. The cost may vary for players: http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Cash 24, 32, 40, 48, or 80 Cash Is this a new trend? Is the price based on... Level? Amount of cash they have? ...Sounds like more work. lol. Should I change the Colbert Castle to match the style you just used on the German house? Obsiddia (talk) 00:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Done. Your way looks a bit tidier. Should probably have a standard if they keep doing this. I wonder if they're doing what people have been suggesting (lower prices and sell more), except as a test... Find the 'sweet spot' of sales and price all in one shot. btw, I see my neighbor has the Hertzog House (which I can't find in the Build Menu) and the Hidden Chronicles House. I can guess a slow roll out on the 2nd one... but why would the Hertzog have been removed already? (which was why I thought it was never released.) --Obsiddia (talk) 01:18, January 17, 2012 (UTC) build '84027' - Over 200 new pics. omg. lol. lmnop. Wasn't sure what to do with the new type of 'Appetizers' as another exists. Named it 'Appetizers2-viral'. Let me know if there's another way around that.Obsiddia (talk) 01:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Same with Disco Ball-icon... jsyk when you need them. ...added 96 usable photos. Naming on Blue Skyscraper and Cruiseship Party icons will need to be changed to match missions, and actual name once they add them. taichishcool = Tai Chi Academy (they mispelled school in all the code) says it uses the 'municipalenergytable'. I can't find that in the zynga code. Left it as Hospital Table for now. Obsiddia (talk) 03:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) All new pictures, buildings and decorations are posted, I think. Leaves the new cars, new skyscraper, and new cruiseship party quest. Dunno if any of that has workable code in yet. I think Mousekat '''was doing the cars last time. Anyways, done for today. --Obsiddia (talk) 04:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) heh. I went to plant my crops and turn off the damn thing, and the next quest loaded. 84251, btw. Went to correct the 2 reward items i'd posted... which required the names of the Goals, etc. What is the reward for finishing the 2nd section of this quest? Driving me nuts... 1. Buffet 2.? 3.Water Slide. Anyways, it's all yours. Obsiddia (talk) 08:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Filled in the '''Platinum Tower items. Where do you find''' Max Inventory Limit''' for each? (I left them all the same as the ones you did.) --Obsiddia (talk) 23:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Cars Yeah, just found the section that gives the cash amt and inventory limit for Car Parts. No luck in finding the actual cars and the number of each part they need, yet. --Obsiddia (talk) 00:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) k. later then. Still lost in code. lol. Will leave a note for Mousekat about new cars. Obsiddia (talk) 00:19, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Posted each new car part. 'The ones that are dropable items, and the inventory limits are correct. Tho which requests are direct or wall posts may need adjusting. (I think there will be part overlap from older cars.) Cars named with the parts are educated guesses on the obvious ones. Otherwise left a ??? for the car required. Still don't know where the coding is for the number of each part to build a car. ...We may have gotten it off the game itself. I know I sent them to Mousekat that way. If you find such code, let me know. ty. --Obsiddia (talk) 01:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) HEHeh... it's all in the game now! Okay payout multiple for cars... find this: '''derivesFrom="car_tier '(then a number) at the top of some code for each car. 'Tier# times 4 '= the number of NPCs a car is worth. On the Cars page: Below are the required car parts needed to complete a type of car. ...I can't seem to edit that part. If it's a template called {Car Parts} you'll have to remind me how to access/edit those. ...or you can do it, and then tell me. :) ---------------Obsiddia (talk) 03:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) tyvm. Was tiring out on the cars. heh. I added '''Dragon Parade. Wrote it assuming it's the cash in spot for Red Envelopes. If not, will have to fix it and RE page. But it's a Chinese Community building with no staff, cannot be destroyed, and doesn't add population. Should be it. Also uploaded the red dragon face pic... it's from the HUD. Not sure of the use. Original filename is red_envelope_plain .There's also a RE timer, but I couldn't think of a use for it, so didn't u/l it. ----Obsiddia (talk) 23:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Was just going to mention the shipping changes note on the CV board. Gave them some suggestions about the prizes that they reeeally should've known by now. Lucky I wait for the Sales. What do we do about the changes on the ships and hm. they changed crops, too? Easier to look in the game than the coding? --Obsiddia (talk) 02:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Heh. I spent 3 hours fixing the Crop charts. It's really touchy about the decimal places all being the same. Now we get this. All the math will have to be redone. Plus each of the crop pages. Will take quite awhile. I shoulda called dips on the boats! lol. Obsiddia (talk) 02:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Will see what it looks like and write it on paper for now. CARP! I forgot about the star bonuses. My game numbers would be off... Wrote all the costs and times off the actual game. Yep Peas very noticeable. Dunno the payout changes. Either have to minus 30% of mastered crops or look at code... am about to look at the current charts. Time consuming blah. Changes to times: Cabbage 15 hrs. Pineapple 20 hrs. Peas 1 day. Wheat 22 hrs. ...Oddly all are shorter times. Tho I'm guessing they dropped the payout on these and maybe others. Should I use mathz to find the new payouts (mastery mess) or can you tell me a section of code to look at? ... assuming each crop doesn't refer you back to another area... It does... Look for nameofcrop''goodstable"> Actually looked up ''every single one. Too bad it's on paper and not a spreadsheet. Cabbage 15hrs - 85 gds /''' Pineapple''' 20hrs - 95 gds /''' Peas''' 1 day - 120 gds / Wheat '''22 hrs - 115 gds ...Costs unchanged. ...Will put this in later......... Obsiddia (talk) 04:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I didn't mean the star bonuses changed. I meant I couldn't just look at my game because the stars changed the base munbers. (And I suck at math.) Also... I can't change the {WheatGoodsTable} as well as the ones for cabbage and peas on crop pages. Pineapple doesn't have one like that. '''Wheat is 115|28|56|115 Peas is 120|30|60|120 Cabbage is 85|21|42|85... Don't want to mess up one of them. Should check each of the new crop pages for half-asleep errors. Haven't redone all the chart page. Too tired of crops. Tomorrow, prolly. --Obsiddia (talk) 04:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ...wondering if the 3 with tables are good enough to plant now, shorter time and random free crops... No. I do not want to graph or chart that! XD More China, etc 85125... near 100 more images. Just got it. Obsiddia (talk) 23:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you check the coding against my Dignitary's House (chinese_embassy)? It appears to be a residence that also requires staffing. (If true, I can't get the staff coding to show in the box. Moved it to the text area.) --Obsiddia (talk) 01:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Can't figure out the code for getting the''' Dragon Statue page to accept the second icon. Help please. ty. Obsiddia (talk) 04:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ...got nothing done on Winter Castle + Premium''' (winter_castle) or Fenghuang Pagoda '(pagoda02 3-6). ...or the greenhouse_high = '''Late Bloomer Greenhouse... '''sigh, something about a '''Plane '= biplane and 'Pigeon Mobile. ' Blah are they overdoing it. --Obsiddia (talk) 04:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) pics should be up... no pointer icons for rice and the other one, yet. :Fixed. Obsiddia, use the format you would use as if adding a picture of the image on a page: ' ' :) '''Mousekat (talk) 05:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) sorry guys i'm gonna try to take a break from editing this weekend...spending way too much time on this wiki and zynga games in general. I might pop in, but all yours for now. Good luck don't go too crazy from the overload! --Twinkleblue (talk) 06:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hope your weekend goes well :) See you around. Mousekat (talk) 15:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Looks like''' another Smart NPC quest started... Tho my build # didn't change. Am done for tonight, tho, if you want to find it. First task is 'Collect from 3 Neighborhoods'. --Obsiddia (talk) 06:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ...right after I collected from one, heh. Hm. Maybe we should create a Smart NPC category, because I don't think we'll remember the name of each quest... since they kinda don't have one. Metro Items and Quest I did all the images, buildings and the quest... Can I get someone to fix up my quest pages, plz? --Obsiddia (talk) 02:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ps Have I mentioned that I don't like doing quests? :) Wow. Was about to look at doing the '''Winter quest and you have it perfected. Would've taken me an hour, and I'd already forgotten about some of the graphics that came with it. ...Side Note: How does one of the contributors get images from the Airport? Guessing they're releasing it in another country first... but wondered if you knew. ----Obsiddia (talk) 22:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, why is my Antenna tower pic all stretched out on the http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Channel_Surfing! page? I tried adding a pixel limit, but maybe that just works on width? In any case, the icon is not nearly as tall as the page is making it! Obsiddia (talk) 22:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC) tyvm. Zynga board says: "Removed the buildable parts required to complete Attraction buildings". Should we test this or look in the code? I know there's a splash screen about attractions. Obsiddia (talk) 03:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) We're on the Air! icon does not show up in mini version next to the quests. Any way to fix that? ...Resave the picture file? --Obsiddia (talk) 04:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool. ty. Was wondering if it was just me. Am working on the It Castle Quest atm. Can you find the Italian Flag and post it in the decoration page I made? Am awful at finding the completed flag... can find the pole, and the flag... not both together. XD Obsiddia (talk) 02:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Italian... Done as much as I can with the IT Castle quest. Brain and eyes are not functional enough to re-re-check it. Took me a bit to figure out that the rewards are on the Quest page... which I've never used. Too bad they don't put all the code for a quest in one spot. Please check it over if you have a chance. ...Also, let me know where/if you find a usable png for the Italian Flag. ty. ---Obsiddia (talk) 03:17, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ...going to do laundry... which now seems like the 'fun' thing to do. lol ty for the flag location and goal page help! :) I copy and paste all advice to a text file and refer to it as I go. Was wondering how you were getting your numbers, since you sometimes change mine a bit. First I round upward to to the hundredths place, if the next number is 5 or greater. Then multiply the two numbers and round again the same way to a whole number. Are you rounding up each time, even if the thousanths place is 4 or lower? Or are you actually using the entire number? As in: 35.455673434 x 23. I round first. (So 35.46 x 23 in the example.)--Obsiddia (talk) 21:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Airport Loaded build 86598. New buildings... but all airport parts are missing friendly names atm. Will post the 'other' buildings in awhile, if they have stats. Uploaded all the pics that I sensibly could. Oh. The announcement for gold gifts gives me an error each time I try to upload it. ---Obsiddia (talk) 23:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Beachside Suites... please tidy up the new split stats someone added. No clue how, plus I'm doing the Italy stuff atm. :) ty Obsiddia (talk) 06:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Farm Storage: outskirtsfarm_2 = Sticks Level 2, storage_barn_2 = Red Barn Level 2, silo_2 = Silo Level 2 ...woodLootDropTable. Too tired to figure out the upgrading on the farm storage tonight. Also, the airport decs I wanted to do still have no name, atm. night! - Obsiddia (talk) 06:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: commas ....I'll take that into consideration. ElmoKilljoy 08:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Levels I think we should delete the levels pages that exist (e.g Level 2, Level 26, Level 10, etc.) as they don't seem that necessary. After all, the info on those pages are on the list of levels. Thoughts? Mousekat (talk) 01:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) * I would agree. The summary page covers it all, and most Level pages would be blank-ish. Plus they just added another 25 levels. 150 pages few people will ever see does not seem worth the time. Obsiddia (talk) 01:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello! -- 21:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Global TV Network renamed As 76 Gas pointed out, the Global TV Network is now called the Television Network.... because Zynga is full of flakes. :) He reworded the pages for me, and I pasted them onto the newly named pages. Both 'Global TV Network' and the goal of the same name now need the original pages to redirect to the new versions. ....Prolly good idea to re-check this whole re-naming thing for me... but that is what I see in the code. ---Obsiddia (talk) 01:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) No idea how to set up redirects, but figured you or Mousekat should look into this first, anyway. :Made the redirects. Since i'll be horrible at explaining Obsiddia, you can read up how to make a redirect here :) Mousekat (talk) 03:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :TY --Obsiddia (talk) 08:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It may be easier to do it without the cut n paste to new pages, but if I recall, the new page name won't appear in the Search drop-down menu... and you know how fond I am of that! :D --Obsiddia (talk) 08:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Community messages I was thinking of changing that same old thing on Community Messages. We'll still have a like button, but no plug-in to show posts. Instead of that, I was thinking of putting an announcement picture with a message on it, dealing with the current real world holiday/event. Below that we could have a few quick links to the admin page, policy page, etc. What's in the image is along the lines of what it would have looked like for Lunar New Year. Thoughts on this kind of thing? Mousekat (talk) 03:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC)